Many integrated circuits today are connected by printed circuit board high-speed parallel data buses. Due to unequal trace lengths on each data lane and other effects, data launched on each lane at the same time tends to arrive at the receiver at slightly different times. As clock rates increase and pulse widths decrease, the ability to deskew the data lanes at the receiver to compensate for the different lane delays becomes more critical. Deskew logic may be static or dynamic. Dynamic deskew logic typically consists of one phase-locked loop (PLL) or delay-locked loop (DLL) for each data lane, which determines the optimal sample time for each data lane. Implementing DLLs for each lane, however, consumes significant integrated circuit area that could otherwise be used for core circuit functions or removed to reduce circuit size and power requirements.